Analogy
by TheRedSin
Summary: A supposed to be prompt for Gruvia Week. This is about Juvia's analogy of her and Gray and their relationship.


**Hi everyone. This was supposed to be a prompt for the Gruvia Week but I didn't know how to put the idea into words until now. The idea just wouldn't leave my thoughts so here it is. I hope you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Only the idea is mine.**

**GJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJ GJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG**

It was like any other day in the guild of Fairy Tail, noisy and lively as per usual.

Gray was animatedly talking to Lucy when she was suddenly dragged by Natsu away to who-knows-where. It was only then when he was alone he noticed that the resident water mage was nowhere in sight. _'Where could she be?' _He then asked Mirajane for a glass of water with ice.

As if reading Gray's mind, Mirajane teasingly said as he handed him his order, "If you're looking for Juvia, she's out on a mission with Gajeel and will not be due until tomorrow."

Caught off guard, Gray choked on his water. He frowned and grumbled, "I'm not looking for her." Mirajane only giggled as his blush, as light as it was, did not go unnoticed by her knowing eyes.

"You know, Gray, Juvia told me something earlier this morning before they left," Once more getting the attention of the ice mage; he cocked his brow at her, signaling for her to continue.

"She said that you and her are like what you're drinking right now, water with ice, not literally though. I was confused at first with the analogy but I now know what she meant."

Confused as he was he asked, "What did she mean by that then, Mira? She kinda lost me there too. Care to enlighten me?"

Mira offered him her kind smile, "It was kind of simple, Gray. And I think the analogy was perfect. Have you ever wondered why the water turns cold when you add ice in it?"

"Uhm, no?" Gray cocked his head to one side as he answered.

"It's because there is heat transfer." Sensing Gray even more confused, she enlightened. "Since the water has more thermal energy or heat for that matter, it will transfer some of that energy to the ice cubes. In that process, the water will cool down as it loses its heat and the ice cube will warm up resulting to its melting. This happens so there will be thermal equilibrium. Just from this, we can already see the analogy."

"You're getting me nowhere, Mira. I understand what you just explained to me about heat transfer and such but I still don't see the connection," Gray complained.

Giggling, Mira continued her explanation, "The water is Juvia and the ice cubes are you, obviously. Now, here's the real deal. Personality-wise, Juvia is warmer than you, we can see that. Her liveliness in expressing her love and devotion to you, will be the heat. As she continues to shower it to you, the transfer of the heat that will be, you slowly warm up to her and the thick wall of ice you've set up for years began to melt. Though she might have lost something as she showers you her love, she keeps on doing it so that one day in the near future, you will reciprocate her feelings."

Mirajane watched Gray as he took in the information. "Wait. You said that she might have lost something during the times she…uhm…showers me her love, what might that be?"

Smiling earnestly, she answered, "That may be a little of her dignity, Gray. Going after a man, who shows no interest and cold, boldly, no matter how brave a woman is, a little of her dignity dies. It may also be little hope, hope that you will reciprocate her feelings. That's whenever you reject her and what she does for you. There may be others but I wish I knew, Gray."

Gray was speechless. Truthfully, he never saw how much Juvia truly cares; he always saw it as just obsession. He was deep in thought when he heard Mira speak once more.

"Do not worry, Gray. I can see and so are the others that Juvia has already become a significant part of your life. You're going to deny it, yes, but we know, Gray. We know. That girl's changing you and you don't even know it." Mira smiled her knowing smile, as she wiped dry the last piece of glass. And to Mirajane's amusement, Gray was as red as she'd ever seen him could be.

**So there, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. A review would be very much appreciated. If there are any grammatical errors, I'm sorry. It's already 2:22AM here and I'm kinda sleepy already. Forgive me. :DD**

**TRS**


End file.
